


Shadows

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dealing With Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Reader-Insert, poe is kinda adorable as husband, takes place during TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: One Shot - Poe Dameron/Solo!Wife!Reader - In the wake of your father’s death and your mother’s near death you do your best to hold it together for the Resistance and for your family as you struggle to cope with only your husband Poe to turn to.Warnings - General Angst, Death mentioned heavily





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda felt like writing something for Poe and I love a few ideas with Poe… One that if Leia and Han had a daughter… he would probably be with her… two Poe would make hands down the most adorable father… three well he would probably be a really good husband. This story kinda gives me a moment to explore some of these ideas. I do plan on writing other oneshots for this general pairing btw. Enjoy.

 

In the span of just a day your older brother, who was once your hero, killed your father and nearly killed your mother. Your husband, Poe - the best pilot in the fleet, was demoted and nearly got himself killed trying to destroy a Dreadknot. If it wasn’t for the toddler in your arms, there would have been hell to pay. The notorious Solo temper was not lost on you, but your daughter didn’t need to see her parents fighting. Not now.  _ Mom would wake up just to yell at me… _ For a brief moment you debated on testing that theory but thought it was better if you let the anger towards your husband’s reckless actions manifest itself in one, dark look as he entered the room. Poe stopped in his tracks as his eyes met your dark gaze. The frustration over all the situations going on in your life were directed solely at him in that moment. Poe tried to muster a small smirk for you but you turned you gaze back your mother not wanting to even for a moment think of giving into his charms, like you always did. 

 

Poe was never more thankful for your young daughter, Shara, as he was as he made his way across the med bay toward where you stood. Shara was a sweet little girl. Big, bright brown eyes. A sunny disposition even in these dark times. She was Poe’s hope, his reason for enduring and fighting. “Sweetheart…” Poe started slowly as he walked over to where you stood at your mother’s bedside. He rested his hand on the small of your back as he leaned in kissed his daughter’s chubby cheek. “Come here munchkin…” He said softly as he gingerly lifted the small child from your arms. As much as you didn’t want to let Shara go, you knew it was probably for the best. It has been whirlwind of day and you were holding on by sheer force of will and Poe knew this.

 

Poe leaned in and kissed your cheek as he settled the toddler in his arms. He was trying his best to be sweet. You weren’t sure if he was just trying to distract you but in truth he was worried about you. He watched you intently as your daughter started to squirm in his arms.  “Nana…” Shara muttered as her little hand reached out towards Leia. “My Nana…” The toddler cried out as she struggled to free herself from her father’s grasp. 

 

“Nana needs to rest.” Poe tried to sound hopeful for his daughter but even his voice wavered a little bit as Shara continued to struggle in his arms. Poe was not normally the one who would have dealt with her in this situation. You were. He was a good father but dealing with an emotional child was not his strongest point.

 

You let out a heavy sigh. There was little point in fighting with Shara, she was your child. Leia’s granddaughter, the girl was willful and strong in force. You shook your head as your crossed your arms.  “Let her down, Poe. It isn’t going to hurt anything at this point…” You didn’t turn away from your mother but you knew Poe set the toddler down and took a step back as Shara walked over to the bedside and placed her small hand on her grandmother’s .

 

“Wake up Nana…” Shara whispered as she leaned her head on the bed looking up at Leia. You reach your hand down and run your fingers through your daughter’s wild curls and muster a little smile. 

 

Crouching down you looked your daughter in the eye and you brushed a stray curl behind her ear. “Go with daddy, Shara.” You start as you point towards Poe who was standing a few feet away. “I just need a few more minutes okay, then we can go.” The little girl nodded and started to pad off she stopped for a moment and paused. 

 

She looked up at you with those big, hopeful eyes and asked a question that had no intention to break your heart as it was about to. “Is she going to be okay?” Shara asked in the softest of voices as she waited for your answer, gazing up at you. 

 

“She will be fine…” You finally utter softly leaning down and touching your mother’s hand, all but ignoring your daughter. The mere thought of her not being okay was ripping soul in two. You had lost your father, when he died you felt it. The pain of part of your soul dying with him. You never wanted to feel that pain again, and most certainly not so soon.  “You have to be fine Mom… you have to be…” Your voice was so weak, you barely believed the the words you uttered yourself but there had to be reason for all of this. As you sat next to your mother’s bedside Poe bounced the daughter you shared in his arms as he tried to keep the mood light with here while you held on by a thread. 

 

Shara, like all those of the Skywalker line, was force sensitive and she could sense the tension in the air. Her deep brown eyes searched the room as she reached out towards her grandmother. “Nana,” the little girl called out once more. Poe kissed her dark curls as he turned her away trying his best to keep the little girl from understanding the seriousness of the situation. 

 

“Shara…” He started softly as he forced her to look at him with a gentle touch under her chin. “Nana is going to be fine… Daddy’s always right, right?” He said with a soft smile.

 

The little girl shook her head and reached out and touched her father’s face in the same way he had just done. “No..” She cooed with a little laugh that soon turned to a full roaring laugh as Poe began to tickle her. She was a clever girl and your mother would have loved to have seen that moment. It would have made her very proud. 

 

You looked up and for the first time that day smiled genuinely watching such a sweet moment between the two people you loved the most. “You were always right about Poe,” You mutter softly as you clasped your mother’s hand. “He is so much like dad…” Leia’s hand twitched and you could feel the sadness radiate off her at the mention of your father. “I still think he is going to just show up with a big, cheesy grin on his face. Maybe with presents in hand because, you know,  when dad really screwed up he always brought us something back. I just want him to walk in and go ‘jokes on you… where’s my girls?’ like he was just off on some run with Ben and everything is as it should have always been and this all has been just a horrible nightmare.” Your words were so soft, but you had wished so hard that they were true. It wasn’t just the loss of your father that hit you hard, it was the fact that you knew now, Ben was gone. You close your eyes and fight back the tears as you clasp your hand over your mouth.

 

Poe was watching from a few feet away, Shara yawning in his arms. She had gotten little sleep the night before. A command ship in the midst of a war zone was not the most conducive to a proper night’s sleep, even when it was what Shara had known for most of her life. “Mama is having a rough time baby girl…” Poe muttered more to himself than to your daughter as he watched you continue to speak softly to your mother. “What are we gonna do?” 

 

Shara looked up at her father through heavy eyes as she gave a little shrug and Poe cracked a grin. “Well, I guess we'll just love Mama. Because we can’t do much else, huh?” Shara nodded sleepy as settled against his chest before letting a soft yawn. 

 

You can hear the soft exchange between your husband and daughter but don’t pay it much mind. All your attention was focused on trying to keep what composure you had left intact. You leaned down a kissed Leia’s hand before you stand from the bed and turn back to Poe and Shara who was nearly asleep now. “Who did they put in charge?” You ask in a hushed tone not wanting to jar your daughter awake.

 

“They put Holdo in charge,” Poe informed you flatly. Like you had he was talking in a hushed done but you could see the displeasure with the situation spread across his face.  His free hand reaching out towards you. As upset at him you were for his overly risky actions against the dreadknot, you still took it and leaned into him. 

 

“Holdo?” You questioned softly, a little taken aback because you had not expected her of all people to be given command.  Poe just nods quickly as you leaned back before sitting down next to him. 

 

“I thought they were going to say you would lead in your mother’s place..” Poe noted and he was shocked that you were not mentioned once in the meeting but he wasn’t going to share that information with you. He knew if you knew that you were completely overlooked, on top of everything else, it wasn’t going to be pretty. Poe’s arm started to fall asleep under the weight of the sleeping Shara in his arms, he shifted her slightly  as he glanced back at Leia. “Isn’t that what she would have wanted?” 

 

You shook your head quickly. “Mom never wanted me apart of any of this… after I fled the temple and came home, she wanted to keep me away from all this. Just have a normal little life, why do you think she was so happy when we got married and had her..” You said softly reaching out and touching Shara’s cheek as she rested her head against her father’s shoulder. “She thought we were going to have the lovely boring life.” 

 

Poe smirked that cheeky little smirk that always had a way of making you smile back at him as he laughed. “And here I thought it was because your mother actually liked me..” He joked as he settled in a nearby chair with Shara still nestled against his chest on the brink of falling asleep in her father’s arms. 

 

“She loves you like her own son…” You replied quickly, not wanting him to think for a moment longer that your mother didn’t care about him. She adored Poe, he was one of the few things that kept her going after everything with Ben. He wasn’t her son by blood, but he a son to her in every other way.

 

“She demoted me really fast for someone who is supposed to love me like a son.” Poe huffed softly as your eyes focused on his face, a scowl growing across your lips. You knew exactly why you mother did that and it was because she loved him so much.

 

Letting out a long sigh you reached over and touched his hand. “You were reckless, you could have been killed.” You echo your mother’s words and tone almost perfectly. “Your lucky she didn’t beat you half to death for what you did…” You caution as you stand up. Sitting still was not a good thing for you in that moment. You had to move. So you began to pace back and forth in front of Poe. Your arms crossed in front of your chest, eyes cast to the floor.

 

“She did slap me.” Poe replied with a little humor in his voice. The image of your mother slapping your husband whilst surely chastising him for his recklessness made you smirk. “Don’t smile at that… that’s not fair (y/n).” He sounded hurt but he was happy to see you smile again. Even if it was at his expense.

 

“Oh I wish I could seen it…” You smirk at him before turning back to your mother. “You do know dad would have done the same thing… Uncle Luke too” You point out hoping your mother could hear you. “It was a very Han Solo like move you pulled..” Poe nods slowly and and though you were still mad, it was the kind of mad that you mother use to be at your father when he did something stupid. After all these years you finally understood. 

 

“I think I made your old man proud.” Poe pointed out proudly as he leaned back in the chair, one hand resting on the back of Shara’s deep chocolate curls and the other rubbing small circles on the sleeping child’s back as her small hands gripped his shirt tightly. 

 

“My dad would have called you an idiot and a reckless kid to do that with your wife and kid on the command ship.” You snap quickly. Your father was a lot of things, reckless among them, but not when it came to his family. You take a long deep breath as you turn back towards your mother for a moment. There was one bone you didn’t get to pick with your mother before everything had happened. The Falcon. She had let the scavenger girl, Rey, take it to find Luke. Your eyes narrow in on your mother and your lips purse before you spun around quickly on your heel to face your husband once more. “Do you know she gave that girl  _ my _ ship to go find Luke.” 

 

“The Falcon is not your ship, (y/n)...” Poe pointed out quickly. Though he knew it was a slightly risky move. “It was your father’s ship..”

 

“It was our home…” You snap quickly, emotions you had tried to bury for years were starting to bubble to the surface. “I was born on that ship… so was Ben… all my life I dreamt of one day my father giving it to me. You know my grandfather worked on the line on Coreila that built those ships… the Falcon is as a part of my family as Chewie…” Your voice wavered as you recounted information that Poe had heard a thousand times over the years. “It by all rights is mine…” 

 

“I know, when she returns with Luke… which will happen.” Poe said though he was less than confident of that fact. “The Falcon will be ours…” He started but quickly corrected himself when he saw the stern look cross your face. “Yours… the Falcon will be yours… but you are going to let me fly the ship that made the Kessle run in 14..” 

 

“12… it was 12 parsects…” You correct before he could even finish speaking. As you thought back to on your father’s life your heart sank. “Uncle Lando… Oh kiff… I have get word to Cloud City, Lando doesn’t know…Lando doesn’t know” In that moment realizing your father’s closest friend didn’t even know he was gone, you finally broke. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you double over where you stood. Your hands moving to your mouth to muffle a loud heart wrenching sob.

 

Poe glanced down at the toddler in his arms for a moment before laying her down on the bench he was sitting on as he stood up. He placed a gentle hand on Shara’s back as she stirred but settled again quickly. With your daughter settled Poe rushed to your side. “My girl..” he muttered as he pulled you up and into him. His arms wrapping tightly around you as you continued to sob your hands barely muffling your wails. “I know baby… I know…” Poe rested his head against yours as you continued to release all the pent up sorrow that had been building for hours. “It’s going to be okay, maybe not today… maybe not tomorrow but it is going to be okay…someday.” Poe didn’t believe the words himself but someone had told him the same thing when his mother passed away and he felt the same heartbreak his wife was feeling. It still hurt but he could live with it now. He had so much more to live for now with his family. She had to remember that to get through all the pain she was feeling.

 

“I will never forgive him…” You mumbled through your sobs as you tried to pull yourself back together. “It’s never going to be okay Poe, he didn’t die in his sleep… he didn’t die and old man surrounded by his children, grandchildren. He died by his own….” You stopped for a moment and took another long breath as you collected yourself enough to finish. “His own son’s hand. My brother… don’t act like you know how this feels, Poe.” There was so much pain in your voice that Poe could almost feel your heartbreak as you looked up at him as he took a long, deep breath before he wiped the trails of tears from your cheeks. 

 

“I don’t know, you are right.” He started softly as he made you look at him before continuing, “You don’t have to, you never have to forgive Ben for anything this has done.” Poe reassured. He had his own beef with Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren… who ever was behind that mask. That he was not about let go any time soon. He had seen the damage that Ben had caused his family. Poe had picked up the pieces that were left of you after he betrayed everything you were taught and followed the darkness. He watched Leia’s heartbreak over and over again every time a ship returned and Ben didn’t step off. That wasn’t even what he had done to him when he was captured. He loved you very much, but he hated your brother with a passion. Poe mustered a soft smirk as he leaned down to kiss you gently, his hand pushing your hair off your face as he did so. “He isn’t apart of our family any more, he made his choice…” 

 

“He made his choice…” You echo softly trying so hard to push a slew of memories, both good and bad from your mind. Ben and you were close. Only 2 years apart, there was little you could recall of your childhood that didn’t include your brother. You would have never imagined as a little girl, racing after your big brother, that one day you would be on the other side of a war. That he would have killed your father. There was still a part of your brain that wouldn’t allow that to make sense to you. Ben, your Ben. Could have never done that. 

 

Poe rested his head against yours as he glance for a moment at your sleeping daughter then over at your mother. “We are sitting ducks, the fleet is destroyed… the ships are getting picked off one by one..” His tone was grim and you swallow hard as he continues. “They are doing nothing… nothing… (y/n).” He lets out a heavy sigh as he leans back and your jaw tenses as you see the look on Poe’s face. It was a look you knew far too well, it was the look of trouble and stupid plan. “Do you think you could talk to Maz?” He started and you instantly started shaking your head. “Maz likes you… you are are her favorite Solo…” He smirked in an attempt to sway you but it didn’t work at all. 

 

“We have to trust Holdo, she served under my mother before… I know she is a smart woman..” You place your hands on his shoulders. “This… is why my mother knocked you down to captain…” 

 

“Because I want to protect my family?” Poe said in a frustrated tone.  He was far from the only one frustrated as you pushed him back and turned away. “We need help.. Baby girl listen to me please…” His voice was low and there was a desperate tone to it that you hadn’t heard very many times before. “I need you to talk to Maz, see if she can at least get you and Shara off the ship and to some place safe.” His rough hands clasped your wrists as he stood before you looking deep into your eyes. “If anything happens to her… to you…” He squeezed your hands as he closed his eyes for a moment. “You need to get far away from your brother, this war… all of it and take our daughter with you. You should have gone with what’s her name… the scavenger girl..” 

 

“The one that took my ship…” You snap.

 

“Yeah, her… you should have taken Shara and went to Luke with her. That would have been the safest place for the both of you.” He sounded like he was scolding himself. It wasn’t his idea though to keep you close to your mother as things grew to a head with the First Order. It was your mother’s. She thought she could protect you, keep you all safe. Once Shara was born, she feared that Snoke or even Ben would seek her out to kidnap her so she could be manipulated to the dark side from a far younger age than Ben had. With Poe often away on missions, leaving you alone much of the time your mother stepped in and convinced you it was best for the both of you to stay close to her. It was the single choice you questioned as mother, was listening to your own. 

 

“Well we are here, and nothing can change that now Poe.” You let out a long sigh and looked over at your mother and a swell of emotion started to build in your chest once more. “I am not leaving my mother either.” You choked out as you fought back tears. 

 

Poe bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head and pulled you into a tight embrace. “I love you so much, (y/n)” He uttered softly as he held you tightly in his arms for a few minutes. As he pushed you back he looked you and back at his daughter. “We need to leave, we need to get everyone away from here. If you won’t leave, then we just have to expand the escape plan.” Poe was talking at you not to you as he worked out his own plan. 

 

You could almost see the gears of his mind turning as he stood holding you barely an arms length from him. His hands still gripping your shoulders as he continued. “We have to find some place to hide… a base… a treehouse in the woods would work at this point.” 

 

“Like the one you had on Yavin…” You chuckled softly trying to break the tense mood just slightly but Poe scoffed and shook his head. 

 

His hands fell away from your arms as he took a step back. “I would take a hole in the ground, (y/n)” Poe was worried, was so frustrated by the whole situation. He was not used to feeling helpless like this. He glanced over at Leia and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

Just as Poe was about to go over and sit with Leia, the medbay doors hissed open and the figure of the young, former, Stormtrooper Finn and a young woman standing next to him. “Poe… we have an idea that might just save the fleet.” Both of you snapped around, eyes focusing on his face. 

 

Poe takes a few steps forward and motioned for him to come in. “Let’s hear this plan that is going to save the Rebellion…” 


End file.
